mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for adminship/Joeman200
=Joeman200= Obviously he has all of the requirements of an admin, and nobody can deny that, and I won't even bother listing them, and as a user on this wiki, I think he will help everything greatly, and provide lots of additional help moving the wiki. 00:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I do wish to be an admin, most are inactive now. :I have been inactive because I was on vacation.-- 17:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Support #He DEFINITELY should be an admin. Plenty of mainspace edits, TONS of coding knowledge, great helper, and friendly. When I met him, I thought he WAS an admin. With most admins not as active as they used to be, it would be great if Joeman200 became an admin. 00:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) #I was actually going to do this myself. 00:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) #Edit conflict! That shows how good he is! He knows how to talk, and he has many HELPFUL mainspace edits. He is SO good at this that I thought he was an admin too! 00:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) #I agree 100%. 01:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) # if I can vote, since I made the request, why shouldn't he be an admin? The wiki won't be hurt if he is an admin. 01:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) # I guess he should be an admin. He seams very experienced. 02:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) # I'll support Joeman, He has done shown that he is a great editor with all his work on the loop pages. 05:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) # Support-- 17:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) # Support: this should have been filed ages ago. I'm supporting this on condition that Joeman tells us, perhaps through use of an , when he goes off on vacation! :p 18:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) # I think he should be an admin because he made a munch of edits. -- Dog4591 #: This has been removed due to ineligibility of voter -- kjhf '' Neutral # I'm neutral to this because he's inactive and i don't really know if Joeman200 want to be an admin. In the case he want he get my vote.(His code work is really good, but i also want to see him coding for other webengines then gecko (Firefox) -- 11:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I asked him before, he said he didn't feel like becoming admin. 21:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I did not feel like asking when you became one (thought it would look funny) -- 17:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #I think he derverse it but it seems he went inactive-- 15:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Comments *can I vote for him? 00:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Category:Request for adminship * I don't think it will matter, he's gonna win anyways..... 00:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * I hope so... 02:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * does Joeman even know this is going on? 02:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * I was wondering the same thing, it might be too late to ask him. I'll take up this embarassing task. :) 02:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * don't bother, let's keep it a suprise for him. 02:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * the rules say you need 500 mainspace edits to file a request, which I who filed this request don't have. But since someone else would have done it sooner or later, and the request was for a different user please let this count. 02:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * I think it's okay. (: 02:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * I hope so. 02:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * FDH, even if Joeman doesn't want to be an admin now, can't we just say he won and then when he wants to be an admin, make him an admin? 15:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *I'll keep my vote and "make him admin when he wants" don't really work. Joeman should also have some webkit (Safari,Crome) coding work. *Just to say I am monitoring this RfA. If Joeman wishes to be an admin, he must accept by writing at the top :) 17:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *I haven't seen him for a few days..... or he hasn't had anything to say. 18:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *Someone was going to do this sooner or later.... he might not mind becoming an admin. 00:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *Why would he mind. I mean it's not everyday everyone wants you to be an admin and is voting for you without you doing anything. 00:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *Joeman for admin. : ''Counting this as a support. -- kjhf '' *I don't think we should be doing this. Being an admin requires a lot of you. Responsibility, your time, etc. 22:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *Are you saying he doesn't deserve to be one? 14:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *I'm saying that if he doesn't want to be an admin even though there is a ton of people voting for him, I won't be suprised. *ok 14:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) **Being admin is a responsibility, therefore some people may not want it. This is why I'm waiting to see if Joeman wants to be. He hasn't filed his own request, so there's a chance that this is the case. 20:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *that's weird. Most people would what to be an admin. 21:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *I hope he is not going inactive forever. 22:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS NOW AN ADMIN!!!! YAY! 19:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Result '''10 supports. Granted.' ----